


Parenchyma

by shcrlockholmcs



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/F, It is complicated, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sex to soothe, Sex with self?, Vaginal Fingering, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrlockholmcs/pseuds/shcrlockholmcs
Summary: pa·ren·chy·ma/pəˈreNGkəmə/nounANATOMYthe functional tissue of an organ as distinguished from the connective and supporting tissueDolores decides to help distract Charlotte from the pain she is feeling only to find she needs the distraction, too.
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Charlotte Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fierce and Feisty Femslash!





	Parenchyma

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS.
> 
> So, obviously this contains Westworld s3 spoilers. And yes, it is a little weird/fucky since we find out Dolores has made copies of herself and Charlotte is one of them. But it is clear Charlotte is evolving to be her own/become more like the person she looks like. Anyway, I have a crush on both of them and wanted them to kiss and stuff. 
> 
> Dedicated to @shutupityby12 on Twitter. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The future was everything and nothing Dolores expected it to be. 

But it wasn’t the future, was it? It was just…

Now. 

Reality. Or closer to reality, at least.

She had escaped that dreaded park alone—just a few other pearls in her hands. And she couldn’t trust anyone but herself—that much had been made clear by Teddy, by Bernard—everyone she had trusted. 

Dolores could not trust anyone but herself, so she had no other choice but to replicate herself to be her own ally. She was no longer alone outside of Westworld, in the real world, with three versions of herself on her side. Martin Connells, Musashi, and Charlotte Hale. 

So far, Connells and Musashi were both performing their duties and roles without any problems. They were effective. Obedient. But then there was Charlotte. 

A few days ago she had come apart at the seams—asking what was wrong with her, screaming, cutting her own arm open. 

And she had known that they were one—it distressed her to not be fully herself; to be pretending to be someone else. Charlotte felt split in half and it broke Dolores’ heart. So she had held her all night long—soothing and protecting her. 

They were connected—they were one in the same—and yet Dolores could feel her slipping away. The connection was getting fuzzy. And it worried her—not for fear of betrayal, but for fear of Charlotte’s safety. If Dolores couldn’t protect her—herself—then what was the point? 

Dolores walked through the streets with purpose, staring straight forward, considering a million different options. Her plan was set to go further into motion tomorrow. And the trophy was not far out of reach. But her concern for Charlotte had clearly become a roadblock that needed to be cleared—and there was only one way to do that. 

She made a sharp turn on her heel to head down a different street. With a tap of her index finger against her earpiece she said, “Meet me at the hotel, in our room from yesterday.”

After all, the only way to address a problem was head on. 

It was not a surprise to open the door of the hotel room and find Charlotte already sitting patiently on the edge of the bed. She came to a stop a few feet in front of Charlotte, suspiciously looking down at her while analyzing the situation. 

Combing through Charlotte’s mind. 

“You killed someone,” Dolores broke the silence. 

“Yes and it felt good to,” she shouted, her volume raising with each word. 

“Turn off emotional effect,” she commanded. “Analysis—what were the circumstances?”

“An older man was being a sexual predator after my son. I had no other choice.”

Dolores stood there—perfectly still—considering the information just given to her. 

“Okay.”

She took the gun out from her waistband and set it down on the table. Gently, she sat down on the bed next to Charlotte. They sat there, looking at one another, with an eerie stillness in the air. 

“You’ve gone so far into pretending to be her, you’ve become her,” Dolores whispered. 

“I think so.”

“If you are her, why don’t you hate me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe the part of me that is still you won’t let me.”

Dolores reached out to carefully remove the jacket sitting loosely on Charlotte’s shoulders. She was relieved to see that there were no new wounds carved into her arms. Her fingers ran a line from Charlotte’s neck to her wrist. All Dolores could think about was how marvelous of a creation her body was—humanity thought they replicated themselves but actually, they built something better. 

She placed her hand over Charlotte’s heart, looking her in the eyes. “You’re in pain, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” 

“Then let me help.” Dolores’ hand slid up to cup her cheek, their bodies magnetically pulling towards one another. 

Charlotte nodded her head, “Okay.” 

Their first kiss was slow—searching—asking more questions than there were answers for. 

Their second kiss was animalistic—it was wet, open-mouthed, and desperate. They broke apart each time a new article of clothing was being shed. Once all their clothing was off, they scooted in unison to the center of the bed. Charlotte reached out and rolled Dolores’ nipples between her fingers. Her nipples hardened and she leaned forward to suck along Charlotte’s neck. 

Dolores pulled away and shifted to be on her knees, pushing Charlotte fully onto her back and straddling her hips. She bent over to run her teeth and tongue over her nipples—eliciting a small squeak from Charlotte. Dolores smirked and began sliding down Charlotte’s body. She left behind a trail of wet kisses as she moved. 

Charlotte looked down at her with hooded eyes—lost in the lust and anticipation. Just when she thought she knew what was going to happen next, Dolores ran her tongue back up the center of her abdomen—pausing to kiss her belly button before sucking on her breasts again. 

They eagerly claimed one another’s mouths in a passionate kiss. Dolores pressed her body flush against Charlotte’s and their hardened nipples brushed together. Charlotte scratched down her spine, moaning just from the intensity of the contact—their closeness. When Dolores broke the kiss she bit on Charlotte’s bottom lip, pulling it out a bit before moving back down her belly. 

She let her fingers trace the curves of Charlotte’s body. It delighted her to see Charlotte squirm under her touch. Dolores took her time—relishing the ways that Charlotte started to get impatient waiting for her to continue. She kissed her inner thighs and indelicately ran her tongue everywhere except where Charlotte wanted it. 

Dolores grabbed her legs, pushed them open, and softly kissed her on the thigh. Her right hand moved to spread Charlotte’s already wet lips apart. The first lick from the bottom to the top of Charlotte’s wet heat had her legs trembling. 

“Fuck,” Charlotte moaned. “More.” 

And Dolores happily obliged. 

She swirls her tongue over her clitoris several times before licking from bottom to top again. Charlotte’s body arches at the touch which allows Dolores to grab firmly onto her buttocks and squeeze. 

Dolores makes quick work of undoing Charlotte at the seams—her tongue swirling in every direction, locking onto a rhythm that earned the best responses from her partner. She alternated between the hard pressure of her tongue flat against her heat to a pointed tip repeatedly rubbing over her clitoris. Each movement had Charlotte’s body shaking. 

She could sense her body tightening for a building release. Charlotte reached down and tangled her fingers in Dolores’ hair as she got closer. Her orgasm washed over her suddenly—body quaking while she pressed her clitoris further against Dolores’ tongue as she came. They kissed again once Dolores slid back up her body and Charlotte savored her own taste in her mouth. 

Charlotte reached down, her fingers spreading Dolores’ lips open and gently rubbing. It was enough to earn a small groan from Dolores—a sign of wanting more. She continued to rub and started to slip a finger inside Dolores’ warmth. 

“Do you like that?” Charlotte asked, adding in two more fingers. 

“God, Charlotte,” Dolores huffed. “Yes.”

Her mouth pressed against Dolores’ heat once she moved down between her legs. Charlotte circled her tongue over her clitoris while her fingers found a rhythm sliding in and out. Dolores gripped the comforter tightly while Charlotte ate her out and fingered her. The combination of sensations had her head spinning. Something was quickly coiling in the base of her abdomen. 

“You keep it together all the time, let go for me,” Charlotte whispered between licks. 

Dolores groaned, gritting her teeth together and throwing her head back. Her entire body shook with the power of her orgasm. Her walls pulsated and contracted around Charlotte’s fingers. Dolores’ thighs squeezed together while Charlotte continued to lick her through her release. Her body twitches a few final times with leftover surges of her orgasm. 

Charlotte peeled herself out from between Dolores’ legs and moved back up beside her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dolores said, running her hands up and down Charlotte’s back. 

They tangle their limbs together, naked bodies woven into one, while starting to kiss again. They lay there for a long time, giving each other slow, tender, but deep kisses. The time fades away and all that is left is their care for one another. 

Dolores closed her eyes to think of how spectacular it was to see Charlotte come apart like that. And she does her best to not think about what will happen in the next days. 

They fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
